Warlord Seskarlan
Information Warlord Seskarlan will always spawn with two guards. A Palace Templar and a Palace Sorcerer. *The Templar uses healing and protective abilities. *The Sorcerer has quite a few high DPS abilities, AoE attacks and Debuffs. *Warlord Seskarlan uses high DPS abilities and some AoE attacks. For most groups it will be more easy to take out the Templar first of all to ensure that he doesn't keep healing Warlord Seskarlan or the Sorcerer. Once the Templar is down you can go for either Warlord Seskarlan or the Sorcerer. They do about the same amount of damage so it shouldn't matter which one you take out first. Location Warlord Seskarlan is found in the Palace. He has at least two known spawn locations. * Palace balcony (D8, J8) * Colsin's Guard (C4, J4) Loot Sigil of Aluul Claw of the Zull (Necropsy only) Flamesinger Seskarlan's Bauble Notes *Warlord Seskarlan has a 30min to 6hr respawn timer. *Necromancer seeking Claw of the Zull can solo him at level 50+ with an Abomination geared in defensive grafts. It is by far best to do this in Demilich Form. **Tactic 1; Palace Balcony ***Place yourself in the SE eastern corner of the balcony. Use either 2 Acolytes and 1 Skeletal Destroyer or 3 Skeletal Destroyers. Pull them to you with a spell, Feign Death and let your pet gain aggro on all three. Take out the Templar as fast as possible while you keep Feign Death'ing once you've completed a DoT or DD spell rotation! Once the Templar is taken out it's on to the Sorcerer. At this point you can resummon your Acolytes if they died or change the 3 Skeletal Destroyers to 2 Acolytes and a Skeletal Destroyer. Once the Sorcerer is dead move on to Warlord Seskarlan. **Tactic 2; Colsin's Guard spot ***Place yourself on the middle of the ramp leading out to the Palace Terrace, preferably up against the wall. Take a deep breath and pray for no failed Feign Death. Summon 3 Skeletal Destroyers and your Abomination. Use Death Incarnate on your Abomination and send it at the Templar. It is all about killing the Templar as fast as possible. Feign Death between every spell rotation to keep the aggro on the Abomination. When the Templar dies you Feign Death and Cancel your Abomination and Minions to reset the remaining foes. Summon 3 new Skeletal Destroyers and your Abomination and them to Colsin's Guard. Rinse and repeat your Feign Death/Spell Rotation tactic. Once Colsin's Guard is dead you can move on to the Sorcerer and then Warlord Seskarlan or you can Feign Death, cancel all your Minions and your Abomination. Resummon 2 Acolytes, 1 Skeletal Destroyer and your Abomination let them attack the Sorcerer while you do your usual tactic. Once the Sorcerer is dead you can go for Warlord Seskarlan (you don't have to reset it this time) ****Colsin's Guard has some nasty AoE spells abilities that debuffs you immensely which is why you need to reset the encounters repeatedly. Category:Named Mobs